Zakarisz Ghent
|Familie= |Beruf=Hacker |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=*Neue Republik *Schmugglerallianz *Galaktische Allianz }} Zakarisz Ghent war ein renommierter Hacker, der durch seine Arbeit für die Organisation Talon Karrdes und die Neue Republik bekannt wurde. Schon in jungen Jahren zeigte er eine besondere Begabung für Computersysteme und arbeitete mühelos mit den kompliziertesten Chiffriercodes. Dank dieser Begabungen schaffte er es schließlich in die Leitung der Dechiffrierabteilung der Neuen Republik. Biografie Frühe Jahre Zakarisz Ghent wurde auf dem Planeten Baroli geboren. In seiner Kindheit beschäftigte Ghent sich mit verschiedenen regulären Militärcodes des Imperiums, wobei er es hier nicht mit Gefechtscodes zu tun bekam. Zum einen arbeitete er mit dem Lepido-Programm, bis er mit zwölf Jahren das ILKO-Chiffre, welches die Kommunikation zwischen Coruscant und Horuz regelte, innerhalb zweier Monate entschlüsseln konnte. Die Chiffrierzentrale der Neuen Republik benötigte für diesen Code in Gruppenarbeit schon einen Monat, was später sehr für Ghents Fähigkeiten sprach.Das letzte Kommando In seiner Jugend begeisterte ihn besonders eine Geschichte vom Schmuggler Han Solo, die Solos Großzügigkeit einigen befreiten Sklaven gegenüber schilderte.Erben des Imperiums Arbeit für die Schmuggler Mit fast dreizehn Jahren arbeitete Ghent bereits für Talon Karrde als Hacker auf der Basis des Planeten Myrkr, nachdem er auf Chibias rekrutiert worden war, und war zur Zeit des Thrawn-Feldzuges bei einem Abendessen mit Han Solo und Lando Calrissian eingeladen. Als zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch die Schimäre mit Großadmiral Thrawn erschien, wurden die beiden Gäste versteckt – und Ghent blieb bei ihnen. Die Neugierde der beiden war jedoch wegen des imperialen Besuches ausgesprochen groß, weswegen Ghent sie dann auch bei ihrem Abstecher in den Wald, von wo aus sie die Imperialen besser beobachten konnten, begleitete. Er redete jedoch ein wenig zu viel, woraus die beiden Besucher einige Details von Karrdes Aktivitäten erfuhren, wozu auch gehörte, dass der Jedi Luke Skywalker hier gefangen gehalten wurde. Mit dem Abend wurde Ghent dann beauftragt, eine verschlüsselte Nachricht von Mara Jade zu dekodieren, doch schon kurze Zeit darauf wurde die Evakuierung von Myrkr eingeleitet. Nach einem kurzen Aufenthalt bei Rishii zog es die Organisation als nächstes nach Trogan. Hier erhielt Ghent von Mara Jade die Anweisung, sich unverzüglich nach Coruscant zu begeben, da er dort bei der Aufklärung eines Korruptionsskandals um Admiral Ackbar zu Hilfe sein musste.Die dunkle Seite der Macht Über einen Monat hielt er sich während dieser Zeit im Imperialen Palast auf. Schon zwei Tage nach seiner Ankunft hatte er eine Beteiligung des imperialen Geheimdienstes bei der Korruptionsaffäre um Ackbar nachgewiesen und allen Verdacht gegen den Oberkommandeur der republikanischen Streitkräfte bereinigt. Als Mara Jade verletzt auf die Medistation nach der Schlacht um die Katana-Flotte eingeliefert wurde, blieb Ghent die ganze Zeit über an ihrem Krankenbett, wo er seine Arbeit an der Dechiffrierung der Frequenz einer geheimen Abhörstation des Imperiums – der Delta-Quelle – fortsetzte, bis die Schmugglergefährtin erwachte. Als es dann jedoch zu einem Überfall des Imperiums auf die galaktische Zentralwelt kam, verschaffte Ghent sich mit einem geknackten Zugriffscode Zugang zum Kriegsraum des Imperialen Palastes, wo er sofort auf die Ratsfrau Leia Organa Solo traf, die ihn an die Chiffrierzentrale der Neuen Republik verwies, wo er sich mit seinem Wissen an der Decodierung imperialer Gefechtscodes beteiligte. Nach Ende der Schlacht übergab er Leia den Code der Delta-Quelle, um nur kurze Zeit darauf mit General Bel Iblis und Leias Assistentin Winter an der Auffindung der Abhörstation beteiligt zu sein. Dank Winters photographischem Gedächtnis waren sie nun in der Lage, einen möglichen Kandidaten für die Delta-Quelle herauszufiltern, doch all ihre Ergebnisse ließen am Ende nur einen Schluss zu: es musste ein Droide sein, der die Gespräche auf dem Großem Korridor aufzeichnete und an das Imperium weiterleitete. Zwar war es Leia, die die Quelle in den Ch'hala-Bäumen ausfindig machte, doch auch Ghent hatte mit seiner Arbeit dazu beigetragen. Nach diesem Erfolg begleitete er Leia und Karrde zum Planeten Wayland, wo sich eine Klon-Fabrik des Imperiums befand. Mittels einiger Tricks half er bei der Landung auf dem Planeten. Nach Ende der Thrawn-Krise arbeitete Ghent weiterhin für die Schmugglerallianz und konnte Mara Jade bei einer Operation mit Lando Calrissian auf dem Planeten Kessel unterstützen. Als Teil der Schmugglerflotte war er auf Kessels Garnisonsmond stationiert, wo seine Fähigkeiten direkt nach der Ankunft von Geschäftspartner Calrissian benötigt wurden. Seine Aufgabe war es, den Eingang zum Gefängnis auf Kessel zu knacken, da sich dort der ehemalige Besitzer von Kessel – Moruth Doole – verschanzt hatte. Er beteiligte sich jedoch nicht an der Schlacht von Kessel, die kurz darauf folgte.Die Meister der Macht Im Dienst der Republik Schließlich arbeitete er sich jedoch zum Chef der Dechiffrierabteilung der Neuen Republik hoch. General Bel Iblis hatte es sich persönlich zur Aufgabe gemacht, Ghent aus der Schmugglerallianz in den Verteidigungsapparat der Neuen Republik zu holen, was dem Corellianer dann schließlich auch gelang. In seiner neuen Position erhielt Ghent im Jahr 19 NSY den Auftrag, eine Kopie des Caamas-Dokuments, das die Beteiligung einer Gruppe Bothaner an der Verwüstung der Welt Caamas bezeugte, zu rekonstruieren. Ghents Arbeit blieb jedoch erfolglos, da eine Liste der beteiligten Bothaner benötigt wurde, um eine Massenbestrafung am ganzen bothanischen Volk zu unterbinden, da viele Mitglieder der Neuen Republik am ganzen Volk Rache für die Verwüstung von Caamas forderten, wenn auch nur einige wenige überhaupt daran beteiligt waren. Weiterhin beschäftigte er sich mit einer Botschaft, die Generel Bel Iblis von einem imperialen Blockadenbrecher bei Morishim aufgefangen hatte.Schatten der Vergangenheit Als er die Nachricht von höchster politischer Brisanz wieder aufarbeiten konnte, wollte er sich sofort mit Leia Organa Solo in Verbindung setzen, die er immer noch für die Staatschefin der Neuen Republik hielt. Da diese sich jedoch in diesem Moment im Urlaub befand, stieß er bei ihrem Büro nur auf dem Caamasi Elegos A'Kla, der ihm einen sicheren Transport zu Leia versprach, sofern Ghent ihren Standort ausfindig machen konnte. Nachdem ihm dies aufgrund seiner Hacker-Fertigkeiten gelungen war, sandte er bei ihrer Ankunft bei Pakrik Minor eine mit Bel Iblis' Signatur unterschriebene Nachricht an Leia, um sie zum Raumhafen zu locken. Ghent unterrichtete sie vom Inhalt der Botschaft: Admiral Gilad Pellaeon hatte sich zu Friedensverhandlungen bereiterklärt und wartete nun bei Pesitiin auf einen Unterhändler der Neuen Republik, und das schon seit sehr langer Zeit. Um keine Zeit zu vergeuden, brachen Leia und A'Kla mit Ghent sofort zur Schimäre beim Gasriesen auf, um es dort zu ersten Gesprächen zwischen den beiden seit langer Zeit kriegsführenden Parteien kommen zu lassen. Als Zeichen des guten Willens schlug Pellaeon bei der Diskussion vor, eine Kopie der Caamas-Dokumente, die die großen Unruhen in der Republik bereinigen sollte, aus den Archiven des Imperators den ehemaligen Rebellen zur Verfügung zu stellen. Ghent erklärte sich jedoch trotz der Risiken dazu bereit, vom imperialen Leutnant Mavron nach Yaga Minor gebracht zu werden.Blick in die Zukunft In der imperialen Allgegenwärtigkeitsbasis nahm sich General Hestiv seiner an und stellte ihm ein Quartier mit modernster Ausrüstung zur Verfügung, wo er ungehindert sich seiner neuen Arbeit widmen konnte. Aus demselben Grund, aus dem sich Ghent bei Yaga Minor befand, versuchte als nächstes eine Einsatzgruppe der Neuen Republik einen Überfall auf die Allgegenwärtigkeitsbasis durchzuführen, um an die Caamas-Dokumente zu gelangen. Ghents Arbeit wurde zwar für kurze Zeit davon unterbrochen, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren und setzte seine Arbeit fort. Fünfzehn Tage später – mittlerweile war es Luke Skywalker gelungen, eine Kopie aus einer imperialen Basis zu erlangen – konnte Ghent dann der Unterzeichnung des Friedensvertrags zwischen Staatschef Ponc Gavrisom und Admiral Pellaeon auf der Schimäre beiwohnen.Der Zorn des Admirals Sechs Jahre nach Ende des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges hatte Ghent einen Auftrag von Luke Skywalker, für den er nach Ossus zur Jedi-Akademie reiste, um sich mit R2-D2 zu beschäftigen. Kurz bevor die Skywalkers den Planeten verlassen wollten, suchte Ghent sie auf, um ihnen eine Aufzeichnung zu zeigen, die er extrahiert hatte und die Padmé Amidala mit Obi-Wan Kenobi zeigte. Um jedoch die Sperre zu umgehen, die R2 um die Aufzeichnungen aufgebaut hatte, benötigte er einige weitere technische Hilfsmittel, um die er bei den Skywalkers bat.Die Königsdrohne Mit einem Prototypen der R2-Serie, den der Jedi und Ghent von der Bornayan-Handelsgesellschaft erhalten hatten, konnte man eine weitere Aufzeichnung zu Tage bringen, die die Geschichte von Lukes Mutter Padmé weiter fortführte. Um jedoch vollständig damit abschließen zu können, musste sich R2 erst wieder abkühlen. Auf Anweisung des Staatschefs Cal Omas platzierte Ghent einige Abhörwanzen im Büro des Jedi-Meisters, wobei er jedoch von den Skywalkers erwischt wurde. Luke beschloss jedoch, ihn seine Arbeit trotzdem fortsetzen zu lassen. Mit den Jedi und dem Droiden wanderte Ghent nun zum Supersternzerstörer Megador, wo er sich weiterhin um den Droiden kümmerte und den Skywalkers den letzten Teil von Padmés Geschichte offen machte.Der Schwarmkrieg Persönlichkeit Ghent ließ sich sehr stark von alten Schmugglergeschichten begeistern und war sehr redselig. Weiterhin war er oft zerstreut und lebte neben der Spur. Nicht nur, dass er keine Ahnung über aktuelle politische Situationen hatte; er war auch nicht in der Lage, den Ablauf der Zeit richtig nachzuvollziehen, so hielt er drei Tage häufig für nicht mehr als einige Stunden, wenn er in dieser Zeit sehr stark mit Computern beschäftigt war. Hierin lag seine wahre Leidenschaft. Nur zum Spaß entschlüsselte er Zugangscodes des imperialen Palastes und auch in jungen Jahren arbeitete er bereits mit imperialen Kommunikationscodes, wobei er hier jedoch seine eigene Arbeitsmethode bevorzugte. Harter Drill schreckte ihn eher ab.The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook Ghent hatte außerdem einen sehr eigenen Sinn für Humor, der oft als seltsam empfunden wurde. Er beherrschte die Sprache der Sluissi, Sluissese.Star Wars Gamer (3) Hinter den Kulissen Paul Ens, der Zakarisz Ghent erstmals zeichnete, bezeichnet den Schmuggler als seinen Lieblingscharakter und postet unter dem Namen „Ghent“ im Forum von StarWars.com. Entwickelt wurde die Figur von Timothy Zahn. Quellen *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Erben des Imperiums *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Die dunkle Seite der Macht *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Das letzte Kommando *''Die Jedi-Akademie'' – Die Meister der Macht *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Schatten der Vergangenheit *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Blick in die Zukunft *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Der Zorn des Admirals *''Planet der Verlorenen'' *''Dunkles Nest'' – Die Königsdrohne *''Dunkles Nest'' – Der Schwarmkrieg *''Star Wars Gamer (3)'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Mitglieder der Schmugglerallianz Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Hacker Kategorie:Legends cs:Zakarisz Ghent en:Zakarisz Ghent